Remember When
by Kelenloth
Summary: Elrond remembers his time with Celebrian after seeing Arwen and Aragorn married. Songfic to 'Remember When' by Alan Jackson. Oneshot.


Behind the thick clouds, the bright sun danced over the horizon, teasing night to take her place. But her light did not shine on Rivendell this evening. It was cold and wet, but somehow, it seemed right. Lord Elrond walked sadly down the lost paths in the dark gardens, lightly tredding on the soft, worn blanket of fallen leaves that littered the old, tired path. Evening quickly aproching, the stars would not be out tonight, but it was well with him. He was alone, for the first time in a long time, he felt completely alone. In his heart he was happy for them, knowing they loved each other so. He smiled to see all his son's dreams come true. He was the king now. He knew they were happy together, Arwen and Estel, and he was glad. His twin sons had recently left to help Legolas sort out the orc problems in Mirkwood, and he was alone.

Before him stood the blessed statue that marked his dear wife's grave. Tears formed in his eyes to see her graceful form again, forever in a joyous, loving pose. He wished she were here. He longed to sit with her, walk with her, talk with her, dance with her again. Memories flooded his mind as he sank down to the dirtied bench of stone that sat adjacent to her. A lump forming in his throat, he thought about everything they had gone through. Resting his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, he closed his eyes tightly, her sweet voice floating softly through his mind. Oh how he missed her. His love. They had been separated so long ago. He was almost ready now. He would see her again. Over the silver sea, he knew she awaited him, and the day the would dance once more. But he had to wait a little longer. Just like always, a little longer. He felt salty tears roll down his cheeks without shame, as the old song they used to sing floated through his mind.

Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

Elrond remembered their meeting. Her shining gold hair and sparkling eyes. As if the daughter of Elbereth herself, her eyes held all the stars captive, along with his heart. Under her spell, he visited every day. Often bringing flowers, he walked with her through the peaceful woods, escaping from the world to enjoy the colors of the leaves. Climbing up the trees, swimming in the lakes, he recalled playing chase across the meadows and along the forest paths. As spring turned to fall the trees only grew more beautiful, the rainbow of flowers trading for a fire of golden leaves. He remembered climbing to the very tip-tops of trees to look out, and sitting together in the windswept branches of the tall oaks and strong spruces. He loved her the moment he saw her, and somehow, he knew she loved him too. He drempt of the day they would be together, forever.

He now recalled the secret tears that plagued him when war came and they were seperated again. For months he prayed for her return, but it seemed no use. After a while he realized that some things weren't meant to be. Perhaps it was not their fate to be together, although he was sure he would never forget her, perhaps it was not his lot to be happy.

Years went by, he still missed her, but war and time both seemed determined to ware his young heart. He was one of the Lords of Imladris now. And then he saw her again. His heart was captured again by her grace, but he was cautious. Females were strange things, he knew. They could capture your heart without a word, and their ways could never be understood in the least, only appriciated. Slowly, their love returned. He could see it in her eyes, as they sat in the shade that day. He plucked a small white flower from beside the lake where his toes dangled, barely touching the surface. Comfortable, sitting on the smooth roots of the large tree, he looked above him to the girl who sat in the branches. Curled up in a book, she leaned against the smooth trunk above him, relaxing on the narrow branch in a way only an elf could.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he hoisted himself into the tree beside her, the small vibrations giving alert to his presence. Sitting up, Celebrian alowed him room to sit beside her.

"Celebrian?" He questioned cautiously, his voice shakily and his fingers trembling slightly.

"Hmm?" Came the responce, Celebrian's eyes still fixed on the book in her lap, her shining hair falling about her face.

"I..." He started, holding the small flower in his hand, he pulled out a small golden ring from his pocket, set in it was three small diomonds the dwarves had mined, perfected by elven craft. He slipped it carefully onto the flower stalk, the young leaves held in in place on the green stem. Words stolen from him, he lifted it up so she could see. "Will you..." He studdered "I mean..." His hands shook as she stopped him, taking the flower in her smooth hands, she smiled at him.

"Oh, Elrond..." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I thought you would never ask. Of course I will." She sat back up. "But you really should have asked sooner. You know the answer would have been yes." Small tears formed in her eyes, accompaning her brilliant, joyous smile.

Her smile. It was one of the most precious memories he had. As he sat on the cold stone bench he did his best to smile as the song wound on.

Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

They had done it. At last. And now they would be together. Always. He smiled at her, his love, and now his wife. Kissing her again, they walked past all the smiling faces. Gil-Galad, Celeborn, and Galadriel all stood by, happy for them, as the short ceremony ended. He held her hand tightly, looking once again into the stunning depths of her beautiful eyes, he remember anew why he loved her: All the kindness in the world rested in her gentle heart, faithful love shining in her eyes. She looked up to him, smiling, he could see the unshead tears of joy, and he knew that they were reflected in his own eyes, feeling them threaten to fall down his cheeks as they walked, side by side, out the door and into the peaceful green woods. The days to come may not be easy, filled with war and unrest, but they both knew it was worth it.

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Elrond stood solemly beside the sea. He did not often come here, it was too painful. Especally today. Today was his birthday. It was Elros' birthday today. But he was gone. His old grave now covered by the sea. Elrond missed his twin accutely.

Celebrian came up behind him, taking his hand, she leaned against him, as he dropped a small white flower to the ground at his feet. The waves crashed loudly against their rocky borders, spraying the couple lightly with foam. Celebrian held in her arms their precious little boys. Twins, like there father and his brother. Elrond did his best to smile at the peaceful sleeping of his little sons. Taking one in his arms, he and his young family turned away, to head back inland. He smiled weakly, knowing his brother was in a better place, but tear still formed in his eyes at the loss.

The small bundle in his arms stirred quietly in the noisy winds and crashing waves.

"Shh... Little one." He held little Elrohir close to him, kissing the top of his head lightly as the inafant elf yawned softly. Holding his son to his chest, he looked up to his wife, who watched him fondly. He was a great father. He leaned over and gifted her cheek with a small kiss.

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

Two sets of soft footfalls hurried down the hall, as lightning flashed over the sky, acompanied by a loud crash of thunder. Bursting through the door, the two identical young boys lept promptly up onto their parent's bed, finding it half empty.

"Ada, Nana..." Elladan began.

"We're scared!" His brother finished his sentence.

Celebrian sat up, hugging her two boys tightly, she invited them to lay down next to her. Elrond turned back twords his bed with a small smile, holding to his shoulder a small bundle, his little daughter. Arwen's cries were quieted by his calming, gentle words. The elven Lord sat down on his bed next to his wife and sons, Holding his little girl in his lap as she finally settled down.

"Sister is, too." Young Elrohir observed, looking down on his sister fondly.

"Yes." His father commented simply, standing again, he placed the child back into a small cradle that sat near the bed. "But I think the storm will calm soon." Elrond told them, sometimes he wished he had a ring like Gil-Galad's, but he could change these things, but he knew it was far to much responsibility to use it lightly.

"Come on," he lifed up the sheets, allowing his young boys under before laying down himself. Beside him, Elladan's small form lay, quietly comforted by the powerful, loving presence of his father laying beside him. Elrond sighed to himself. Somehow, no matter how little sleep he got, moments like these made parenthood worth it.

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when

Elrond lay on the small couch on the balcony, a book in his hands. Beside him, in her favorite chair, Celebrian sat, enjoying the wind, the songbirds, the view, the warmth, and the world.

"Ada?" A teenage voice called him from the doorway, with a condesending tone that was occompanied by a small laugh from another being. Elrond looked up to see his sons.

Elladan held his brother by the ear, and he himself was dripping wet. The Elven Lord fought to stifle a laugh at the sight. The young elf's wet hair stuck to his soaked clothing and skin, and a small puddle followed him where ever he went. Elrohir, who's ears were turning bright red by now, even in pain could not control his laughter.

"Yes?" Their father struggled to answer with a mostly straight tone.

"Elrohir pushed me in while we were fishing..." Elladna explained shortly.

"But your face! It was perfect! You have to admit, brother, I got you. Good." Elrohir offered the the lame excuse in his defence. Elrond raised his eyebrows in the now perfected 'look'. Raising you boys like these gave him much practice in the particular movement. Arwen walked by, trying hard to control her giggling at the brothers, and it finally set Elrond off. He laughed aloud for a momement, checking himself quickly.

"I'm glad someone thinks it's funny.." Elladan said sarcasticly.

"Oh, I do." His brother confirmed.

"Oh you.. shut it!" Elladan yelled, releasing his ear and shoving him to the side. He could not react soon enough as Elrohir caught his dripping wet sleave and pulled him down to the ground after him. The two landed in a dripping wet lump on the floor, immediatly falling into a wrestling match, the two young warriors brawled on the floor, spreading their personal puddle as the rolled down the hallway.

"Boys!" Their mother called. Coming to a stop, Elladan sat atop his brother, but Elrohir had control, his hand fiting around his brother's throat, he applied no presure. Yet. Both of their heads snapped up at the call.

"I suppose you two will be cleaning this up?" She motioned to the water all around.

"Yes, Nana..." the two said at once. Immeadiatly going back to their match.

Elrond roared with laughter at his sons. It had been to long.

Tears now shook Lord Elrond's normally gracefull and composed frame. How he missed them all. He longed for the days of peace to come again. For things to be as they had been.

He did his best to keep singing, to finish the song, as flashbacks haunted him.

Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

He remembered how they planned the futrue, even uncertain as it was, they never thought they would be apart so long. She had never gotten to meet Estel, Elrond's adopted son, but he knew she would have loved him. Now they were all gone. He held fast to the promise they made, that they would let go when the time came. He knew it would destroy him to hold on the the past, but it was so hard. Valar it was so hard!

The cool night air blew softly around him, stirring the long dark locks that fell about his face, as his shaky voice finished the song. He looked up the they sky, surprised to see the stars there, he found himself lost in thier light. It was like looking into her eyes again. Maybe that was why he loved them so.

"Oh, my love... I miss you..." He whispered, looking down to the statue, he picked from the base a small white flower. Holding it his hands, it brought back all the memories again. Flowers in her hair as they climbed the highest of trees, the flower he gave her that day, when they vowed their love. His little daughter, with her mommy putting flowers in her hair. The little whilte blossms were her favorite, and he had placed them on her grave, every time he came. They grew here now, one of the only spots in Rivendell's garden's where their growth went untended. Pressing the soft petals to his tear streaked face, he cried quietly, holding it close. It was time to go home. It was time for them to be together again. He looked up to the sky once more.

"And we'll remember when." He said once more. He didn't care about the cold, about the damp, about the dirt, or about the stone. Laying down, he slept next to his wife that night. On the stone bench, he hugged the small flower close, pulling his cloack tightly around himself, he let his exhausted body, weak from crying, relax at last.

"Good night, my love." He whispered, before falling asleep at last. "See you soon."

* * *

A/N: Please forgive the fact that I can't spell to save my life. Also: This is a bit of a revised version. Many people have commented saying that Celebrian sailed, not died, and I was going to leave it in there and have it be a bit A/U, but I am working on a second Elrond/Celebrian fic(Also a songfic), and in it she does sail, so I thought I would ajust this one to fit. Thanks! 


End file.
